Hermione the Great
by burmafrd
Summary: AU. Hermione decides to do more. Lots more.


Super Hermione

AU. Some of this was inspired by Hermione's Choice by SlytherinDragoon. I have changed several major things in that story universe; mainly in keeping Ron alive, and making Molly and Ginny much nicer after some years. All due worship to JK Rowling; this is just for fun.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy relaxed in the chair in the Malfoy Manor library; one so big it rivaled Hogwarts. For a self confessed bookworm a place very close to paradise. 10 years after becoming Lucius Malfoy's consort she felt she had a life very close to being perfect. Marriage had never really been that important to the independent little witch; but being his consort got her the children she wanted and the security she needed; falling in love had been a huge bonus. Her three children, Lucia, 9 and Athena, 7 and Severus, 5 were truly the joys of her life.

2 years earlier, after finishing her seven part series on muggles and the wizarding world, and finalizing the new curriculum for Hogwarts (with Lucius's help) she had found herself unexpectedly not busy. For someone who had busy her entire life it was not pleasant. Lucius flat out told her to find something to do when she started to want to get involved with his business affairs strictly to pass the time. His rather wry 'this is my world, you cannot take over it too' had startled her; then she realized that that was probably what would happen and had backed off.

Interestingly enough it had been Narcissa Malfoy who had suggested the solution. Hermione would never in a million years have thought that her closest female friend would turn out to be Lucius's wife, supposedly her rival for Lucius's affections. As it had turned out there was enough of Lucius to spread around and both women were very content. Narcissa had even in the end demanded that Hermione move into the Manor; she wanted her friend nearby and had no problem with sharing Lucius and the Manor. Narcissa had suggested that Hermione study up and become a Mediwitch; Hermione during the year on the run with Ron and Harry had grabbed every book possible on medicine in the wizarding world and had all but memorized them, and that had come in handy to take care of the injuries they had suffered. She found she had something of a gift for it as well. She had then gone to Madame Pomprey at Hogwarts and talked to her.

Somewhat startled at what Hermione had asked, Madame Pomprey had sat back and thought. Hermione was a brilliant young woman, and when told of all the books she had read, decided to test her on her knowledge. Very impressed by the result, Madame Pomprey had offered Hermione an apprenticeship as her assistant at Hogwarts Infirmary. She could both study and get hands on practical experience. Pomprey was also thinking that since she was considering retiring in a few years, Hermione would made an ideal replacement. After consulting with Horace Slughorn, still Hogwarts Headmaster, it was done.

Lucius had been rather surprised at this, but had admitted that since he had run her out of his office he really could not complain that she had gone elsewhere. With her typical energy, Hermione threw herself into the apprenticeship. Luckily as the assistant she was not required to stay at Hogwarts full time, so she could floo from home each day. In only one year she had exceeded the demanding Pomprey's standards and had been certified by St. Mungo's as a full time practicing Mediwitch. Pomprey's plan to have Hermione succeed her was derailed when Pomprey's niece had expressed interest, and Hermione had admitted that she probably would not have accepted the position anyway.

One of the only spots of her life that Hermione was not satisfied with was her continuing estrangement from the Weasleys (or really Molly and Ginny; Arthur, Charlie and George were still happy to see her whenever they met). But Hermione was determined that one day that breach would be healed. Lucius and Narcissa were both of the mind that Hermione was better off without them; but had long realized that Hermione once determined on a course of action was as unstoppable as the tides. Ron interestingly had also made up with her after her relationship to Malfoy had become known. He confided to her that he had long figured out that they would not suit permanently and had really been not upset that much when even before the war was over Hermione had called quits to their budding relationship. Seeing how happy Hermione was was enough for Ron; and he truly enjoyed his itinerant life as a professional Quidditch player. And as Hermione reminded him, all the women he could enjoy as well as one of the Golden Trio.

Her relationship to Harry was as strong as ever. He had adopted Samantha after marrying Arabella Tavington, and had had two children with her, Albus who was 8 and Lilly who was 6. Along with James who was 9 Harry had become quite the family man. But his early time helping at the orphanage had stayed with him and he had gone back to the Ministry to help start up the new department Child Welfare. Arabella had become one of Hermione's closest friends.

After the rather strenuous year at Hogwarts, Hermione had decided to take off the next year and relax. That plan had lasted all of three months before she started to climb the walls, or worse in Lucius's view, starting looking at his business affairs with a covetous eye. He had then gone to talk to Narcissa.

"Cissy, we have got to find something for Hermione to do. She has started poking her nose into my business affairs again. I cannot have that."

Rather drolly Narcissa looked at her husband. Unspoken was his fear that if he allowed Hermione to help out, she would end up taking over; or what would be worse for his ego, find out that she was better at it.

"Lucius, I already got her off your back for over a year by suggesting her becoming a mediwitch. I should have known with her that the usual time needed of 2-3 years would not hold."

"Of course not. We are talking Hermione here; the ultimate over achiever."

"You could get her pregnant again."

"That would hardly slow her down at all."

"True."

"Please Cissy I am getting desperate."

"Have you talked to her and seen if there is anything else?"

"I tried. She just got this mournful look in her eyes and I had to get out before I gave in and let her take over."

Narcissa quietly smiled. She would never tell Lucius that she herself had taught Hermione how to do that mournful look. Hermione had been skeptical that she needed to do things like that; Narcissa had reminded her who her consort was and that having an extra string to her bow could come in handy. 'Hermione, a woman must always be one step ahead of her man; or she becomes a doormat'.

"Very well I will have a talk with her."

"Thank you cissy. I owe you one."

"And you know I will collect."

"Of course. You are a Malfoy."

Narciss went in search of Hermione, though knowing she would be in one of two spots; her favorite place in the garden; or in the Library. She decided on the Library first. She was in luck as Hermione was in her usual chair.

Hermione looked up as she felt someone come close. Her ability to sense that had saved her life on a couple of occasions. She smiled broadly when Narcissa came into view.

Narcissa expected Hermione to sense her presence; that was a rather extraordinary ability to have. Narcissa would just about kill for it.

"Narcissa, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence!"

"Please Hermione, Lucius calls me Cissy why can't you?"

"You are too tall and beautiful to be a Cissy so I just cannot seem to do it."

Wryly Narcissa shook her head. From anyone else that would be just words; polite words; but just words. From Hermione that was just the way she was; one of the kindest and friendliest of people Narcissa had ever met. She never would have thought after Lucius came up with the idea to repair the family reputation by taking Hermione Granger as a consort that they would ever become friends; let alone the best of friends. Narcissa had found that that was one of the greatest lacks of her life; female companionship. Much of the wizarding world had been stunned when she had flat out told Lucius to move Hermione out of the Leaky Cauldron penthouse and to Malfoy Manor so that she could have her best friend nearby all the time. They had been even more stunned when it became clear that Narcissa wanted this herself; they had pretty much figured that this was Lucius's doing.

"I am here at Lucius's request to once again find you an occupation so that you do not end up taking over the businesses. He figured since I had found something last time I could do it again."

Hermione giggled. It probably was absurd, but then her life was pretty absurd.

"Well you are certainly welcome to try. I have not found anything really interesting or challenging."

"Well challenging to you probably has a different definition then it does to normal mortals like myself."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not more of this 'Saint Hermione' garbage."

Narcissa had to smile at that. Last year there had been several articles by the Daily Prophet about the Golden Trio on the 10th anniversary of the final defeat of Voldemort. A kind of 'where are they now' thing. The writers had found that by far the most interesting story had been that of Hermione (duh, is what Narcissa had thought of that). Her becoming the first Consort to Lucius; then the SEVEN books written to help muggles coming into the Wizarding world (now required reading in every school in the wizarding world- all over the world); her successful efforts to reform the curriculum of Hogwarts (with Lucius's help); and then her becoming a Mediwitch in record time. It was a lifetimes worth of accomplishments in only 10 years-and the article had pointed out rather needlessly that since it had become clear that Hermione had done most of the thinking and planning for the Order of the Phoenix and the Golden Trio; you add that all together and you have an incredible LIFE for someone only just about to hit 30. Narcissa had well remembered some of the grumblings from some of the more conservative purebloods about that Muggle getting so much attention and approval. Their jealousy and envy dripping from every word. Narcissa had found herself enjoying that very much. She had long since realized that Hermione had become in many ways her younger sister. And she was so very glad to have her.

"Hermione it is not garbage; oh the 'Saint' part of it is partly; but you have truly accomplished so much in such a short time that the respect and fame you have you have earned."

Hermione then commenced to blush furiously.

Taking pity on her, Narcissa sat down next to her and took her hand.

"You truly have no idea what do do next?"

"I have thought about looking to maybe see if there is any vacancies at Hogwarts to see about becoming a professor there. But really the turnover in the last few years has been so much that I do not see any vacancies coming for quite a long time."

"hmm, had not thought about it that much but you are right. The faculty there has really changed so much in such a short time. And now that Madame Pomprey's niece has been installed ready to take over when she retires you cannot be the mediwitch there either. Not that you really wanted to anyway, did you?"

"It would have tied me down too much. And kept me out of Lucius's bed way TOO MUCH."

Narcissa had to laugh out loud at that. Hermione had gotten over some of her shyness about certain things; and it was a sign of just how close a friend she considered Narcissa to be that she could make a joke about that.

"I know what you mean. Absence not only makes the heart fonder, it makes the itch worse."

Both witches pealed in laughter at that rather bawdy thought.

Sobering, Hermione continued. "I am pretty much booked out at as regards writing."

"Your publisher did mention that idea about you writing your wartime memoirs?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Sounds so pretentious to write any kind of memoirs at 30. And both Ron and Harry have written theirs so what is the point; those books probably covered it as good as it needed to be."

"But yours is just as important; especially since everyone knows you did most of the thinking."

"That is a little exaggerated.."

"No it is not." Narcissa rarely interrupted anyone but she felt strongly about this.

"I have come to love Harry in the years since the war; and I even have a soft spot for Ron; but truth is truth. Hermione, you are the biggest reason that the war was won; without you we would now be suffering hell with the Dark Lord in control. Yes Harry had to be the one to kill him; but he would never have made it and we would never have been in the position to win without you. Facts are facts and I think the wizarding world needs to be reminded of that."

Hermione blushed some more.

"But if you do not want to do it yet that is up to you. It was simply one more option to be considered. Well teaching at Hogwarts or working at the infirmary there is out; you do not want to write any more books right now; is there anything else you want to do?"

Hermione shook her head. "Right now I cannot come up with anything. With the children in primary school now I have so much free time. That is something I have never been able to really handle well. I have to be doing something."

Narcissa thought sometimes that Hermione could be exhausting just sitting there talking to her. Her relentless drive to do and succeed and exceed expectations was such a part of her that you had to always take that into account. Then a thought occurred.

"Why not become a full doctor? Did not Madame Pomprey talk about that with you after you so easily became a Mediwitch? That would certainly take a few years."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I had not thought of that."

Narcissa could see the wheels turning and the gears moving. She smiled.

"Mission accomplished."

Like with everything else Hermione did she made a plan. First talk to Lucius; then go and see Madame Pomprey.

Lucius saw Hermione slip into his study. He sat back and noticed right away the air of excitement she had. She was up to something. His slumbering Slytherin quickly woke up. It would almost certainly be needed.

"OK, love, you are up to something. Lets hear it."

Hermione smiled brightly at him then went around the desk, pulled him and his chair out, and sat on his lap and put her arms around him.

"Now I am worried. This has got to be big."

"Narcissa was talking to me about what I should do next and she gave me the idea and here I am."

"Then lets hear it."

"I am going to become a full doctor."

Lucius blinked. Cocked his head. Then smiled.

"Perfect. This should take several years and allow us to come up with more ideas once you are a doctor."

Hermione twinkled at him. She still looked so young, he thought. Still like a teenager.

"You sound like some kind of natural disaster that has to be planned for."

"You are a natural phenomenon, Hermione. Just not a disaster. Sometimes very tiring. But incredible to see. A true force of nature."

"Then you are happy?"

"If you are then I am. And it keeps you out of my business."

Next stop Madame Pomprey.

She was surprised to see Hermione come into the infirmary; and now familiar with her expressions, could see that she was excited and active.

"Hermione, my dear. Come into my office and lets talk. Clearly you are excited about something."

Hermione looked about the cluttered little office and thought that it very accurately reflected its occupant.

"Madame Pomprey I have decided to act on your suggestion and become a full doctor. I have come here for advice on how to start out."

Pomprey smiled. She had indeed hoped that Hermione would come to this conclusion. She had never had a student so bright and quick to learn; it was no surprise to her that Hermione had earned her mediwitch certificate so fast.

"It just so happens that I thought you would decide to do this so I had some talks with some of the faculty of the medical school at St Mungo's. With your prior experience and mediwitch certificate, you should be able to test out of the first two years. That would only leave two more years of school plus one year at St Mungo for experience. Here is who you have to talk to." And she gave Hermione a parchment list.

Hermione beamed so bright the office glowed. "Thank you Madame Pomprey. This is just what I need." She got up and kissed the older woman on the cheek and bounced out the door. Shaking her head, slightly bemused, she walked out into the infirmary to see Horace Slughorn, Headmaster, looking off at the quickly diminishing figure.

"Was that Hermione just now? Just a visit?"

"No, she has decided to become a full doctor and came to me for advice. Somewhat expecting it, I had already made some arrangements and she is off to St Mungo to start."

Horace blinked. Then smiled. "For our super over achiever this will probably be only a small step."

The two older people smiled at each other; both remembering what it was like to be young like that.

Dr James Anthony was of a pureblood family but had a much more cosmopolitan outlook. He had actually taken a year off after leaving Hogwarts before starting medical school to study at a Muggle University, Oxford. That had taught him to remember how much muggles had accomplished without magic, and that the Wizarding world was sadly mistaken if they thought they were all that much more advanced in any way. So when Madame Pomprey had contacted him about the possibility of Hermione Granger-Malfoy becoming a doctor he was ready to fully support her. Considering the speed at which she had breezed to a mediwitch cerfiticate, and her accomplishments as a writer, not to mention a war hero, he had little doubt that she would once again exceed expectations. And from a very practical standpoint, he had no doubts that Lucius Malfoy's generous contributions to St Mungo's would only increase once his consort was a student here.

Hermione was a little nervous as she waited to see the head of St Mungo Medical School. Confident of her abilities, she was well aware that this was by far the most ambitious thing she had ever tried to accomplish.

Dr Anthony watched with interest as Miss Hermione Granger-Malfoy came into his office and sat down. He had forgotten how young she looked; barely outside of her teens despite being 30. Clearly despite being muggleborn she was going to age as slowly as any wizard; a tribute to her magical power. And he thought, to her own heritage. Short and curvy, with large chocolate eyes and curly hair; the bushy haired teen had grown up into a very attractive young woman.

"Miss Granger-Malfoy, Madame Pomprey has already spoken to me about you becoming a doctor. I have looked at your records and fully agree that you should be able to test out of your first two years. The time at Hogwarts more then fulfills the practical experience requirement. So first thing we will do is contact the necessary professors and arrange for that to occur. How long do you want to study first?"

Pleased that he seemed full supportive, Hermione plunged ahead. "If you could give me the precise subjects I need, I can probably do it in about one month."

He had to raise his eyebrows at that. "That is rather short; are you sure?"

"yes sir."

"Very well then lets go talk to the professors."

She would need to take four tests; Basic Anatomy; Basic Magical Healing; Second year Anatomy; and Second year Magical Healing. She also wanted to test out of Basic Magical Potions, but that would come after the first four.

Her professors were somewhat skeptical she could accomplish all that after only one month of studying, but were willing to let her try.

The following month was a madhouse at Malfoy Manor. Luckily all the children were still in school so Hermione was able to give her full attention and she did. She had a spare room outfitted with a cot and table and book shelves and lived there with meals brought in for 30 straight days. She spent 16-18 hours a day, and often fell asleep on her books. Narcissa made it a point every few days to drag Hermione back out into the world for an hour or two, but it was a struggle.

Harry had laughed when Narcissa had owled him about her worries that Hermione was working too hard. He had told her that was average for Hermione; not even that extreme.

Dr Anthony examined the results of Hermione's four tests. It was astounding; she had virtually aced all four. Of 400 questions, she had missed 4. He called in the professors.

All four of them were equally astounded. Tom Finkelhorn, 2nd year Anatomy, said it all. "I guess we should not be surprised that such a notorious over achiever would once again over achieved."

Hermione took one week for study of Basic Potions and scored a perfect 100 on her test. The Basic Potions professor had never seen the like. "She just sucks up the knowledge like a huge sponge; just remarkable."

So then Hermione started regular Medical School as a third year student. Her fellow students at first thought she had gotten special treatment due to who she was; but were quickly abused of that thought in the first week.

Hermione had never been so challenged and she loved it. Lucius remarked that she seemed to be constantly glowing she was so into the school. Narcissa remarked that no one should be surprised at all.

By the end of the first half year all of Hermione's professors asked for a meeting with Dr Anthony.

"Gentlemen, is there a problem with Miss Granger-Malfoy?"

Professor Shadwick, Advanced Anatomy, said it for them all. "Not a thing. She is just blasting through the courses; she is easily the top student. Frankly we are thinking that instead of waiting for the next year for the Senior classes, she should be starting on them now in her spare time by auditing some; and then taking the practical lab classes in the summer. At the rate we have discussed, she would graduate a semester ahead of the rest of the school. There is no point in holding her back like a regular student; one like this comes along maybe only once or twice a generation. It would be the height of stupidity to treat her like a regular student. She is older and more mature than any of the others; and her habits of study and accomplishing tasks are just as advanced."

Dr Anthony slowly nodded, not very surprised. "Then lets get started."

So Hermione got even more of a load, but managed to bear it.

An article in the Daily Prophet came out just a year later.

'Over Achiever once again'

Hermione Granger-Malfoy, to no one who knows her surprise, has once again warranted her label. After setting a record in achieving a Mediwitch certificate in the shortest time ever, she will soon do that again by becoming a full certified doctor fully 2 years faster then anyone ever has. Testing out of the first two years with what is called absurdly high grades, she had relentlessly blown through the curriculum of St Mongo's Medical School to graduate one full half year ahead of her class. She will only need to serve one year in St Mongo's as a staff physician to get her independent Doctors diploma. Those that know her are wondering what she will do next. Her oldest child, Lucia, will be attending Hogwarts in the coming school term, just after her mother starts at St Mongo's. One hopes that the child does not feel too much pressure in her mothers footsteps; Ms Granger-Malfoy was of course the top student in her class at Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley read the Daily Prophet religiously. She liked to keep up on what was going on. She read the article once, shook her head, then made herself read it again.

Arthur looked at his wife. It was not often she would read an article twice.

"Something interesting, dear?"

Molly put down the paper and looked out the window for a moment; then sighed. "Hermione."

Arthur put down his tea. He knew to tread warily here; Hermione was still a touchy subject with his wife, even after all these years. It was clear to himself and all that really thought about it that Hermione had chosen the right course for herself; she was very happy and fulfilled. And the change in Lucius Malfoy was a wonder to behold; night and day, literally. He deeply regretted the estrangement of one he considered another daughter; and he knew deep inside it was the same for Molly. But his wife was possibly the most stubborn woman in the wizarding world, so he was not surprised that while almost 10 years had gone by she still could not make amends with Hermione.

Molly sighed again. "I should have made an effort to make up to her by now. Its clear that the route she took was the one right for her; and what she has managed to accomplish with Lucius Malfoy is truly amazing; I would never have imagined that he could be what he is now. And its so very clear its her work. Now she is about to become a full doctor in record time. I really hate to admit it but she was absolutely right to walk away from Ron; he would have held her back and that would have broken them up anyway. And she has been such a good friend to Harry, when Ginny treated him so badly. It took me far too long to see and let alone admit that it was HER fault the marriage failed; even after that scandal with the woman Quidditch player. She has been quite happy playing professional quidditch just like Ron. She would never been as happy settling down as a wife and mother, which is clearly not what she is suited for. Now its been so long I wonder if she would even accept my apology. It is so long overdue."

Arthur was amazed that his wife was able to admit so much. It was indeed a rare thing for Molly to admit to any mistake; let alone a series of them. He reached across the table and held her hand.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you; what an extraordinary woman you are?"

Molly smiled wanly. "An extraordinarily stubborn woman."

"Have you any thought on how you are going to go about it."

"Not really. Its only been in the last few months that I have admitted it to myself; and reading this article showing how high she is flying, doing so well, and clearly so happy, just emphasized how wrong I have been."

"Then let me start it out. I will contact Harry, and get to see Hermione. As busy as she is at the moment, it might be a while before she can arrange time for a real get together."

Molly sighed. "If she even wants to. Why should she? We are her distant past, who turned their collective backs on her."

"Because that is the sort of person Hermione is. She never shuts any door for good. She believes people can change."

Harry listened to Arthur, and thought. He had only gotten back to talking to Molly regularly in the last year, and had managed to heal some of the hurt feelings. Molly had finally started to mellow, and Harry had no wish to deprive James of the only grandparents he had. Hermione was so busy right now, but he thought he could get through to her; and if he could not, then Arabella could. The two witches had grown very close over the years.

As it happened another part of the fractured past of Hermione was thinking along the same route.

Sitting in her den of her small flat in London, Ginny Weasley read the same article that her mother had. She had long ago realized that she could be as selfish and stubborn as her mother, and had regretted the way she had treated Hermione, who had only ever tried to be her friend. Not to mention the way she had treated Harry; her only defense there was she had not had the gumption to openly defy her mother and her mothers plan for her. She was not suited to be a wife and mother; it was too restricting for her. Ginny knew her active career as a Quidditch player was drawing to a close; no one lasted much beyond 30 or so in that hard sport; even with the long life spans wizards had. Whether muggle or wizard, athletic careers ended in their 30's no matter what. However she had plans to coach and teach and help manage a club; that would keep her occupied. And she could settle down some as well. Ginny had long ago realized that she was bi, with mostly a gay tendency. She had not found anyone she wanted to stay with. However a niggling thought had long been there; but she had no idea if the person in question was even remotely that way; there certainly had been no signs of it. However she had learned over the years that nothing ventured; nothing gained.

Hermione listened to Arabella and thought. She really wanted to patch things up with Molly; and finally the opportunity was there. She could only hope that the day would come when she could also be friends again with Ginny.

Molly Weasley took a deep breath and prepared herself. She was standing at the front door of Malfoy Manor, a place that she had sworn she would never go to. She wished that Hermione was still in the penthouse of the Leaky Cauldron; but Narcissa had insisted her best friend and consort to her husband occupy the other wing of Malfoy Manor so that she could be close. Lucius Malfoy was not the only one that had changed a lot, mused Molly.

Hermione opened the door and saw Molly; on impulse she rushed forward and hugged the older woman tightly. "So glad you are here."

Molly slowly relaxed and returned the hug. She should have known with her forgiving nature Hermione would make the first move. She then pushed Hermione back a little to take a good look at the young woman that Molly Weasley for so long had thought of as another daughter. Hermione still looked so young; her years and experiences so lightly laid on her shoulders it was remarkable. The glow of happiness and contentment was so apparent.

"Lets go into the sitting room. It's the coziest part of this wing except for the library; and that's just me the bookworm talking there."

Molly walked alongside Hermione, who had not let go of her hand. She noticed that what she remembered of this part of Malfoy Manor (she had not visited in over 20 years) had greatly changed. No longer a cold museum of a proud and haughty family; it looked much more like a home that real people lived in. Hermione's influence at work once again.

Hermione chattered happily. "yes this place really was a pill when I moved in. No one had lived here for over a century; only the other wing was in use. Clean of course; but furnished like a museum rather than a home. And the portraits! I had to get rid of almost two thirds of them, the way they carried on."

Molly had to smirk at that. One of the few pleasures over the years she had allowed herself when thinking of Hermione was how the august Pureblood ancestors of the Malfoy family must have reacted when Hermione took up residence. Not only their portraits, but their graves must have been twirling like tops.

She went to stand before one of them; the portrait was of a man in a muggle uniform, clearly quite old; but he was an absolute double for Lucius, except for Dark Hair.

"This is Colonel Tavington, the direct ancestor of Arabella. He was a squib, part of the Malfoy family, who died in the American Revolution fighting for England. He married an American Girl before he died; she turned out to be a witch and passed down the gift to Arabella."

The portrait came to life. "Good Morning, Hermione. And who is this?"

Molly was stunned to see how he looked and sounded and acted like Lucius.

"This is Molly Weasley, I guess you could say an adoptive mother to me. We have been estranged for years, and finally we are friends again."

"Good Day , Mrs Weasley. I am always glad to meet a friend of Hermione. I was locked away in a closet until she came to find me and put me out where I can converse and be part of things again. Lucius's father had banished me due to something to do with someone called Voldemort."

Molly slowly nodded. "Yes, the Dark Lord would have gone off at the portrait of a squib. It is good to meet you, Colonel."

Hermione smiled. "We will talk more, Colonel."

Molly looked back at the portrait as they walked along the way. "Remarkable the resemblance; not just in appearance but manners and voice. Everything but the hair."

"Gave me a shock the first time I saw it at the penthouse. A very interesting story; Arabella had never seen a portrait of her ancestor."

They made their way into the sitting room and Hermione called for a house elf. One immediately appeared and Molly was stunned to see her wearing a maids uniform. Hermione was notorious in her championship of the house elfs, not always to their approval. Clearly she had been hard at work here.

"Breezy here for you mistress. What is it you need."

"Tea and refreshments, Breezy; this is Molly Weasley."

"Breezy pleased to meet you Mrs Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you Breezy."

She smiled and popped away.

Molly looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione nodded. "All the elfs here are clothed and paid; that was one of the conditions I made before coming here; not just in this wing but the whole house. You might be interested to note that Narcissa was quite happy to do it. Turns out she felt that way for a long time."

Molly slowly nodded. Personally she thought it was much more likely it was all Hermione, but she would keep her peace about that. Still the fact that Narcissa even made the effort was very interesting.

Breezy poped back in with the tray. "Breezy ready for anything else the Mistress needs."

"Nothing right now Breezy. Take a rest."

Breezy smiled and popped away.

"Are they all that cheerful?"

"Yes. They decided that they would be different and found that they liked being different to the great majority of house elfs. Not to mention the old saying about Malfoy House Elfs is no longer true."

Molly kept her counsel on that. The Malfoy's had been legendary for the terrible way they had treated their house elfs. Clearly another major change wrought by Hermione.

They slowly moved their way to more tender topics.

Molly wanted it out of the way. "Hermione, I am so sorry the way I treated you when you got together with Lucius. Its so clear now that it was right for you; and I should have admitted that years ago."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I was hurt that you trusted me so little; thinking I was being duped by Lucius. I was quite aware that he wanted to use me to regain the Malfoy reputation; but at that time in my life I needed a big change. It was a leap into the dark; but I trusted my instincts that he had changed; and that he had never really been as bad as we had thought. I have been so happy; the only real disappointment was that I had lost you and Ginny because of it."

Molly sighed and sat back. "I was so sure that Lucius would never change; and was shocked that you would be taken in so easily. I thought that I had been wrong about you; and that is what I most regret. I allowed my hatred of the Malfoy's to color how I looked at you. I should have known better; I had known you for almost 8 years at that time. I should have remembered how smart and strong you were; you would not be fooled like that and not be used like that."

"I was shocked how I found Lucius; and of course I have to admit I was very attracted to him. One of the first things I did was make sure that he had not known that that diary he put into Ginnys bag was so deadly; if he had not convinced me of that I would never had had anything more to do with him. I also checked with Harry on that; Shackelbolt had told him that that was the case."

Molly nodded. That had been something that had bothered her for a long time; that Hermione might have not even of thought about that. But once again she had underestimated the little witches intelligence and common sense; and her concern for her adopted family.

"After that I thought for two days about his offer. It seemed everything I wanted at that time. Still is. I cannot imagine my life now without him."

"It is so clear how much you love him; and I am constantly astounded to see how much he loves you. I would never have thought him capable of that much love."

"He had been so closed off, so careful to make sure that no one saw the real him that he buried that self and never let it out. I think I was the first one to see the real him. The first person he let see the real him."

"Arthur told me at the time to never underestimate what the love of a good woman could do for a man thought irredeemable. I should have listened."

"You certainly were not the only one that thought that. I remember that article by Rita Skeeter."

"That bitch. I am glad she is no longer around."

Hermione giggled. "That was me, with an assist by Lucius."

Molly sat forward, intrigued. How Rita Skeeter had been outed had been talked about for years with no one knowing how it was done. After a brief stay at Azkaban she had left the country; no one had heard of her or seen her in years. "How did you do it?"

"When she was writing all those terrible things about Harry in our forth year I decided to take action. I found out she was an animagus and captured her in an unbreakable bottle for a month. Then told her to leave us alone or I would out her. That worked until the story about being Lucius's consort came out. She could not resist taking a shot at me and I decided enough was enough and told Lucius; he arranged for her being outed and being tossed into Azkaban."

Molly snickered. "I would have loved to have visited her in that bottle. Maybe shaken it a few times and talked about filling it with water."

Hermione smirked. "I did that a couple of times. The stupid bitch seemed to have thought I had gotten soft after the war. She found out different."

"I wonder how much of your story, and that of Ron and Harry's, that no one else knows?"

"Most of it. Both Harry and Ron left a lot out in their books, and I really have no intention of ever writing mine."

Molly leaned forward. "Hermione, you should. Your story is equally important, and frankly more so, since we all know you were the brains behind everything."

Hermione blushed again. "I have no need for it."

"It's a story that needs to be told. To remind everyone that it was not just men fighting that war."

"Maybe I will someday. When I have the time."

"What is your schedule now?"

"I have a couple of days right now between terms. Then 3 more months and head to St Mungo's for my year of practical experience. Molly, I want to make it up with Ginny too. Could you get that message to her."

Molly sighed. "We do not talk that much. It took me way too long to realize that it was Her fault the marriage to Harry failed; and that it was wrong of me to push like I did. Once she was away from us, she kept going. But she usually owls us once a month. I will send her a message soon as I get home. I hope she is ready to talk. You two were so close once upon a time. Unfortunately she inherited my temper and stubbornness; and it takes a long time to settle down."

Hermione nodded sadly. "Still there is a chance. And that is what I hang my hat on."

Ginny Weasley walked into the Burrow. Much bigger then it was before the war, but still the same. She was glad to be home for a while. She knew it would pall and she would have to leave; she was just too indendent.

Her father was puttering around the addition. He was always tinkering with it.

"Ginny! So glad to see you! Its been months!"

Ginny hugged her father and felt good.

"Where is mom?"

"Visiting Hermione."

Ginny's eyes bulged. "What?"

Arthur smiled. "She finally came around. She left a couple of hours ago, and so it must be going well."

Ginny sat down. Maybe this was going to be easier then she thought it would be.

She looked at her father. "I want to make it up to Hermione as well. I treated her so badly."

"None of us were innocent of that, though some were worse then others."

"Oh come on dad, it was me and Ron and Mom that kicked up the fuss; and really none of us had a right to say boo. It was her life, and as smart as she is she was not going to do anything like that until she was sure."

"The death of Fred and the war and everything was still too fresh; and none of us had really gotten past that."

"It still should not have taken ten years. Even Ron did not take as long. He was talking to her again two years ago."

"Don't beat yourself up too much about that. There is still plenty of time, especially now that you are ready for it."

"But is she ready to talk to me?"

"She is talking to your mother, and there is more to forgive there."

"Not really. I may have hurt her, but I really hurt her best friend in Harry. That was more than mom did."

"Hermione will be OK. She will understand. Its just the way she is."

I hope she understands and accepts more than that, Ginny thought.

They heard a pop outside the door; it opened and Molly breezed in.

"Ginny!" and grabbed her in a hug.

"You look better than I had hoped. It went well?"

"It went fine. Hermione was happy to forgive and forget. AND she told me the story of what really happened to Rita Skeeter."

Ginny and Arthur looked at each other and sat down and leaned forward.

"Turns out that Hermion knew she was an animagus for years; she had kept her in a jar for a while to shut her up about Harry after all that garbage she wrote about him in his fourth year. After that story that came out when Hermione became Lucius's consort she decided enough was enough and told Lucius and he leaked it to the Ministry."

Ginny blinked. "Wow. Hermione can really play hard ball when she wants to."

Taking a deep breath, Ginny looked at her mother. "I want to make it up with Hermione too."

Molly beamed. "She asked me to get a message to you. Why don't you go right over. Hermione has a couple of days before classes start again. Its still mid afternoon."

Ginny nodded, then hugged her father and mother, and headed out.

Hermione was out in the garden in her favorite spot when Breezy popped in.

"Mistress, Ginny Weasley at the door."

Hermione gasped. So soon. Was she ready? YES. "Bring her right over and bring some soft drinks and cakes."

Ginny marveled at the beautiful grounds; she wondered how much of that was Malfoy and how much was Hermione.

She spotted Hermione wearing a rather skimpy summer dress and lounging under a tree with some drinks and cakes. She looked good.

Hermione looked up and spotted the tall red head dressed in a summer dress like herself; Ginny looked fit to bursting; especially out of the top of her dress.

For a moment the two young women just looked at each other; then they were in each others arms.

Finally they stepped away and sat down, both dabbing at their eyes.

"Hermione, I am so sorry it took this long. I was just being stubborn."

"That's OK Ginny, you are here now."

Ginny sighed. "This is to easy; you deserve to at least rant and rave for a few minutes about the terrible way I treated someone that was supposed to be my best friend."

"It hurt Ginny. But I could understand it in a way; you were feeling so much pressure from Molly about Harry and that kind of bled over."

"Harry. God I have so much to answer for there. I should never have married him; that is not something that suits me. And James. I hardly know him and its all my fault."

"Its never too late Ginny to fix things like that."

"One at a time Hermione. You first."

Ginny was very attracted to Hermione; she looked young and sweet, and the skimpy little sundress hid little. Lovely legs, tight little rear; firm full breasts and lips begging to be kissed.

Hermione blinked. The way Ginny was looking at her; like she wanted to jump in and devour her whole. Ginny was such a striking figure of a woman; tall redheaded and full figured; and the sundress hid little. Hermione had never thought she would think of a woman in that way; and she was very surprised that she had some urgings going in that direction.

Ginny watched Hermiones expressions; she had always had a very mobile and expressive face. She could read that Hermione recognized that Ginny was attracted to her in a sexual way; and she was very happy to see that there appeared to be no automatic rejection of that. She appeared to be considering it. In for a sickle; in for a galleon.

Hermione saw that Ginny was moving closer. Was she ready for this? That startled her; she already had decided that it was ok? Then Ginny reached out a hand and cupped Hermiones cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and moved into her hand. Then Ginny got closer.

Hermione was already responding, and Ginny felt herself getting very wet. More. She moved in closer and softly kissed her.

Hermione felt her mouth forced open gently and allowed Ginny's tongue in. They kissed for what seemed hours and Ginny put her arm around Hermiones waist and pulled her closer. Her one hand moved down and cupped Hermiones rear and pulled her even tighter. Hermione moaned into Ginny. Hermiones arms went around ginny and held on tight. Then ginny moved her other hand up and cupped a breast, using her thumb to put the top of the dress and as it dropped down, undid the bra and freed Hermiones breasts. Then fingered and pinched the nipples.

Hermione was on fire and getting wetter by the moment. Then Ginny moved away and dropped her mouth to Hermiones breasts, sucking and licking her nipples. Hermione moaned loudly. Ginny stepped back and quickly dropped her clothes. Eyes glazed Hermione took into the tall redheads full breasts, taut long legs, and the tuft of red curls at her center. Ginny quikly laid Hermione down and finished undressing her; then looked her fill at Hermiones breasts, the tuft of dark curls at her center and dived right in.

Hermione almost screamed as she felt Ginnys tongue and lips at her core, She shuddered and moaned. Ginny held down her thighs as she lapped and sucked. Hermione tasted tangy and tart; just the way Ginny had imagined. Then her lips found the engorged clit and sucked on it. Hermione wailed and exploded, calling out Ginny's name as she came.

Laying on the ground shuddering Hermione looked up at her new lover. Ginny was smiling triumphantly; Hermione had been even better then she had dreamed. Passionate and responsive and uncontrolled; just the way Ginny wanted her.

Hermione found the strength to tug on Ginny and bring her closer for another very hot kiss; then pushed her down on the ground and returned the favor. First her lips, then her neck; then her full breasts and the large round pink aureoles and nipples. Sucking and licking them just as Ginny had done her.

Ginny held Hermiones head and moaned loudly; for a total amateur Hermione was an all star. Then Hermione had to taste that wonderful aroma and assaulted Ginny's core.

Ginny bucked up and wailed; this was so good. Then Hermione found her own engorged clit and went to work on it and Ginny sailed away and came.

Finally coming back to herself Ginny found herself stroking Hermiones hair as her head lay on her breasts. This had been as good as it got for Ginny; and she hoped for even better.

Hermione managed to raise her head and looked at her lover. "So this was the message?"

Ginny giggled. "Yep."

"Message received and understood. More to come hopefully?"

Ginny sighed. Hermione accepted her and what she wanted. More than she had hoped.

Hermione rolled over and tugged Ginny so that now her head was laying in Hermiones breasts. Ginny put out her tongue and laved a pert nipple. Hermione moaned again.

"Oh god Ginny stop that or I will not be able to think at all."

"Darling that is exactly why I am doing it. I do not want that brilliant mind of yours trying to find trouble."

Hermione sighed. "Ginny I want this and more. But I have other responsibilities as well. I love Lucius very much. I do not know how he will take this."

"Probably ask to watch."

"Ginny Weasley!"

"He is a man, and after all these years I can tell you that just about every man that loves women fantasizes about two women making love and him watching; then diving in."

Hermione shuddered at the vision of Lucius watching them; then joining in.

"That might actually kill me. I would cum so hard I would have a heart attack if both of you were all over me."

Ginny shuddered as the passion flared again. "Hermione, you took to this real fast. Have you ever fantasized about me before."

"No. Not you or any other woman. This stuns me as much as it stuns you."

"Wow. You had no idea?"

"None."

"That is really strange. Then again you have a very strange mind so maybe its not so much of a surprise."

"Hey."

"Come on you do. It has to be very different or you would not have accomplished so much in such a short time. I read that article in the Daily Prophet. It amazes me and makes me so proud of you."

Hermione stroked Ginny's hair. "Thank you." Then sighed again. "Come on I have to talk to Lucius. You need to meet him too."

Ginny looked at her with big eyes. "You are going to tell him…"

"Everything. I hold nothing back from him. He is going to have to accept us as well."

"Will he? I seem to remember a very possessive man."

"He is. But I share him with Narcissa; now he has to share me with you. Its only fair."

Lucius looked up to see a very disheveled looking Hermione come into his study followed by an equally messed up Ginny Weasley. And they were holding hands. And glowing. And his jaw was rolling on the floor.

Accurately seeing that Lucius had already figured it out Hermione went on the offensive.

"Ginny came over to make up and it went way beyond what we thought would happen. I had no idea I felt that way about her or being with a woman. Yes we did the nasty out in the garden and probably gave every creature there nightmares for years to come. But this changes in no way how I feel about you. I love you and want you just as much now as before. But you will have to share me with Ginny; and its only fair since I share you with Narcissa. So there you are."

Lucius Malfoy blinked. And felt himself get hard.

"Can I watch next time!"

Hermione gasped.

Ginny giggled. "Actually I would not mind if you joined in. I keep hearing these stories about Lucious Lucius and want to find out if they are true."

Hermione had to say it. "Everything and more. He is a god in bed. And I worship every chance I get."

Lucius was so hard now it was almost painful. He stood up and walked towards them, grabbed both arms, and apparated them to the main bedroom.

Hours later, the three lay sated on the large bed. Lucius and Ginny both with their heads laying on Hermiones breasts. Hermone could barely believe it. First lucius had disrobed them with his wand then thrown Hermione onto the bed and was inside her in seconds. Pounding away. Ginny had watched , fingering herself until both Lucius and Hermione had come screaming each others name. Then she had dived on top and found herself being assaulted by both of them as soon as they had caught their breaths. They licked and sucked their way down her body and jointly worked her core. She came in minutes. Then Hermione had taken Lucius in her mouth and had sucked him until he was hard; then he had grabbed Ginny and rammed home. Ginny screamed; she had never had a man so big; Hermione then sat on Ginny's face and made her lick her until Hermione came howling. Ginny not far behind and Lucius just barely last.

Hermione sighed. "Time for some talk guys."

Ginny moaned. "Must we?"

Lucius groaned. "Ginny you will learn that that brilliant mind is very hard to divert; even massive orgasms only temporarily side track it."

"Listen you two I want something formal with Ginny. Some kind of handfasting. I know that there is nothing else possible but there you are."

Lucius slowly thought. "Actually if I remember the law technically you can marry Ginny. Remember right now you are a consort."

Ginny thought about this. "Hermione, I love you but marriage just is not something I like; sort of like you. Handfasting is fine with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep".

"OK."

"Hermione."

"Yes Lucius."

"This is very quick for you. And very unusual."

"I love Ginny. Have for a long time even when we were estranged. Now I know I love her in a different way. No point in wasting any more time. I want her in my bed as much as possible."

"Hermione, this really is sudden for you. I know the orgasms were incredible but still…"

"I am sure Ginny. We need to let the rest of the family know."

"How much?"

"Well I think this part should be left out. It will be a little secret between the three of us. Most of the time it will just be me and you and me and Lucius."

"Don't be too sure about that."

"Don't be a pig Lucius."

"Oink."

"Very funny".

Narcissa was stunned. She had no idea that Hermione was even close to like that; but seeing the sunny face and glowing manner of both her and Ginny Weasley it was clear. She shook her head but smiled at them both and welcomed them. What next could happen?

Molly was stunned at the two young women before her.

"What?"

"You heard us mother. Hermione and I will be handfasted soon. I will be living at Malfoy Manor with her while I am in town."

"And what about Lucius?"

"Well he wanted to watch."

"Pig. Typical man."

"He did say OINK when we mentioned that."

"Is this going to be published?"

"Its no ones business but our families. No one else will be told."

"Thank god for small favors. Ginny I had hoped.."

"Mom its no phase with me. I was like this in Hogwarts but I fought it and that is why I married Harry. Should never have done it. I love Hermione and She loves me and that is that."

At that point Arthur walked in. "What is going on."

Five minutes later Hermione was using her mediwand to wake him up.

Blearily he looked at his wife. "Did I hear…"

"yes"

He fainted again.

The third time was the charm as he managed to assimilate the information. He looked at Hermione. She blushed rosily.

"I had no idea until this afternoon I felt that way about Ginny. I think it grew over the years we were apart. Yet I cannot imagine being attracted to any other woman like that. Only her."

Molly sighed. "Ginny you do look happier then I have ever seen you. So I guess I have to accept it. Hermione does seem to be able to make her lovers very happy."

Hermione blushed even more.

That night at dinner Ron, George, Charlie all sat there gobsmacked.

Ron looked at Hermione. She blushed again; seemingly a permanent thing.

"I had no idea until this day Ron. I still lust after Lucius."

"She certainly does. She cleaned his pipes this afternoon right after she did mine."

"Ginerva Weasley!"

"Facts are facts mom. Hermione is a goddess in bed."

Ron started hitting his head on the table.

"Ronald Weasley stop that."

"I was so dumb; she could have been mine."

"But you would have lost me eventually Ron. Think how you would have suffered."

"That is true. Makes me feel a little better. Excuse me while I go outside so I can howl at the moon and throw up."

The next evening Draco and Luna were at dinner. Ginny had had to head back on the road so it was just them and Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius looked at the smirk on Hermiones face and knew it was coming. Narcissa looked at Hermione.

"You are going to try and be nice about this?"

"Certainly."

Draco looked with suspicion at his fathers Consort. They got along much better now but he knew that look from old.

"OK Granger I can tell you got something to say that will be shocking and that you are going to enjoy telling me. Clearly mother and father know already. So lets have it."

"Ginny Weasley and I will be handfasted next week. When in town she will be staying with me."

Draco was unable to respond. Luna's eyes were huge.

"I think I broke them."

"Don't bragg, precious."

"its not bragging if its true darling."

Draco managed to squeek out. "You and Ginny Weasley?"

"Surprised me totally. She came over to apologize over the estrangement and out there in the garden we desecrated several square acres. Some of the creatures out there are probably still running."

Narcissa started to giggle. Then to laugh out loud.

They all looked at her as if she had finally lost it.

"I am trying to imagine all the generations of Malfoy that are spinning in their graves right now."

"Thank you for that enlightening thought Cissy."

"You are welcome Lucius."

Draco managed to turn his head towards his father.

"And you are all right with this?"

"As Hermione reminded me, she has to share me with Narcissa. So now I have to share her with Ginny. Its only fair. So maybe I do not like it but I have to accept it. I did ask to watch."

"Lucius Abraxas MALFOY!"

"He was joking."

"Like hell I was."

Draco groaned again.

Luna had managed to grasp the situation.

"I hope you are very happy."

"Thank you Luna."

"I have to admit I would like to watch as well."

"Luna Lovegood Malfoy!"

"Just being honest."

Draco groaned louder.

"Son are you going to make it through the meal?"

Draco whimpered.

That night Lucius was with Narcissa. They held each other.

"This amazes me."

"Same here."

"I never thought Hermione…"

"Neither did she. She admits she was just as stunned. But I think its more of the case that she did not realize how she felt about Ginny more then her being that way. I think it's a case on only Ginny making her feel that way."

Narcissa giggled again.

"Now what?"

"The paintings in the Dining room will spread it all around now. All the ancestors will know."

Lucius smiled. "Yes the graveyard will definitely be in motion for a while."

"Actually they should not complain."

"How is that, love?"

"Ginny is a pureblood."

Draco held Luna close. She giggled. "what?"

"You were so funny tonight."

"Thank you for showing your support. And laughing at my shock and discomfort."

"Admit it- you would like to watch as well."

Draco groaned again.

Ron Weasley stood outside the Burrow looking up at the stars. George came out to stand alongside him. They had grown closer since Freds death. Ron tried to help George, but he knew that George would never be fully whole again. Losing ones twin just cannot be replaced. They were joined by Charlie.

Ron sighed. "Still cannot get my mind around Ginny and Hermione in that way."

George smiled; as close as he came to anymore. "Admit it – you would like to watch as well."

"George, one of them is my own SISTER!"

Charlie snickered. "And who here thought Hermione was a boring little bookworm?"

George was watching Ron. "Ron what is it?"

"I am going to try again to be with Hermione."

The other two stared at him. George coughed.

"She is still definitely with Malfoy and now with Ginny. Kind of hard to see where you could fit in."

"The law says that Hermione can have two consorts. Or she can marry."

Charlie shook his head. "You got a lot of wood to chop Ron. I doubt she sees you that way anymore."

Ron shook his head stubbornly. "She did not know how she felt about Ginny until today. I think I still have a chance. I have to try or it will haunt me for the rest of my life."

George looked at him. "And all the women you have on tour?"

"They mean nothing- never have."

"Hermione would expect you to be faithful to her."

Ron looked at him. "I know. And I would be."

Hermione went to see Harry the next day. She wanted to be sure she told them.

"Hermione! What a surprise. Is something wrong."

"No Harry, I just have some personal news to share with you and Arabella."

"YOU pregnant again?"

"No, but I have been thinking of having more children."

"OK lets have it."

"Could you be free next Friday?"

"I think so-yeah I can be."

"And you Arabella?"

"Yes."

"I am going to be handfasted to Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny?"

"yes"

"When did that happen?"

"Yesterday she came over to see me and start our friendship up again. I was out in the garden and one thing led to another and there we were. And will be."

"Hermione you were never…"

"I know. I think I can only be with Ginny; no one else."

"We will be there. What has Lucius have to say?"

"He wanted to watch."

"Pig."

"He did say oink."

That next Friday they gathered in the garden (just where it started) and the Head of the Coven of Salisbury officiated. Both Ginny and Hermione wore simple off the shoulder dresses. The families gathered behind them.

"Of sky and stars; of wind and rain; of storm and sun; together Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger-Malfoy declare of themselves to be as one; So mote it be."

And just that simply it was done.

Ginny was glowing like the sun above; so was Hermione.

The families saw this and finally accepted.

George and Charlie stood next to Ron as he watched Hermione and Ginny dance the first dance.

George: "Still determined?"

"More then ever."

Charlie: "give it a while"

"I will."

A year went by. Lucia and Nymphadora started at Hogwarts. Lucia went to Slytherin; Nymphadora to Ravenclaw. Hermione was busy finishing up her year at St Mungo's. She was doing well. All her physician advisors agreed she had the touch; especially diagnosing. And a serious accident had shown that she was superb at emergency medicine.

Ginny was still out on tour, so she was not often at Malfoy Manor. So the changes there had not been great as of yet. Upon finishing her internship at St Mungo's Hermione was trying to decide on whether to have a private practice. One night she and Lucius were talking in bed- after some strenuous preliminaries.

"My dear you seem to have sharpened some skills."

"Its up to Ginny when we do that again. Begging will get you nowhere."

"Thought it was worth a try. I have a suggestion about what you want to do about practicing medicine."

"Oh?"

"We build you a clinic right here on the grounds. With a research lab which I know you want as well. And your practice is confined to our families. If you think about it, between the research and them it should keep you quite busy enough."

"And here I thought you were just a pretty face with a large tool."

"Would Madame like to place this tool appropriately?"

"Certainly. Never let a good tool go to waste."

This decision was acclaimed by all as an excellent solution to the problem of keeping Hermione occupied.

Over the next year Lucius noticed something. Ron Weasley was trying to get close to Hermione again. Would the stupid git ever learn anything?

Unfortunately bad things happen to good people. The world turns and moves on.

Hermione had put together a emergency medical package for each home. It was a combination of muggle and wizard medical items. Hermione had managed to spend some time in a muggle hospital Emergency room. She had noticed that there were some muggle items that would assist in emergency care for wizards; stasis spells were often too general to help a lot; supporting the patient until they could get to the hospital was just as important in magical enhanced medicine as muggle medicine.

Arthur Weasley just had to keep tinkering with the burrow. One beam in the back room was bent and he was trying to straighten it.

Hermione had come over to talk to Molly, and to bring the emergency first aid kit for the Burrow. She already had one at Malfoy Manor and at Harry's place; and would be putting one at Draco's home in Hogsmead. Molly was very curious about what was in it.

"Standard wizard medical emergency items. And muggle items like pressure bandages and plasma and saline solution. I can stasis those items for several years. There are some serious situations that magic can not stabilize well; the muggle items are there for that reason. I have just about convinced the emergency room at St Mungo's to go along with this. And you cannot always apparat quickly from some places to St Mungo's. The critical time lost sometimes cannot be made up."

Hermione had no sooner said that then there was a crash that shook the burrow.

Molly jumped up. "Arthur was in the back room!" And ran back there. Hermione followed with the kit.

They opened the door to see that a beam had fallen on Arthur- right on his chest. Molly screamed. Hermione grabbed Molly. "Molly alert St Mungo's. I have to get the beam off and get him ready to apparat. Oh God; we have to get him outside from here- its warded. Let them know!"

Hermione used her wand and got the beam off of Arthur and checked his condition. He was barely breathing; a spike in the beam had pierced his chest. Broken ribs; broken sternum; sucking chest wound. Working as fast as she could she got the plasma and IV Saline going and sealed the chest wound. She used magic to force the solutions into his arteries faster. Desperately working to replace the blood he was losing with internal bleeding. Using a magical breathing bag, she assisted his breathing. Molly dashed back.

"Open the door! I will move him through and then we go!"

It only took a couple of minutes to get them right to the Emergency room at St Mungo's.

As Doctors moved to meet her she called out "Broken ribs; broken sternum; sucking chest wound; internal bleeding. I am replacing his fluids but we have to get inside right away. I need a chest kit STAT."

Molly stood outside the door to the room where Hermione and the rest of the doctors were working to save her husband. She had managed to contact George and he was letting everyone else know.

Lucius looked at the owl. He turned to Narcissa. "There has been an accident at the Burrow. Arthur has been badly hurt. Luckily Hermione was there. They are at St Mungo's. I will owl Draco."

Quickly the clan gathered. Harry owled Charlie; George got ahold of Ron; Percy got contact to Ginny in Germany. They all converged on St Mungo's.

Hermione worked desperately. The damage was great; the aorta had been damaged as well; only the blood coming in was keeping Arthur alive. Using her mediwand and plain muggle meatball surgery she worked to save the life of the man she considered her second father.

A grim doctor came out. Molly stood up, supported by George and Charlie.

"Your husband is still alive. DR Granger-Malfoy is working on him. I must tell you, Mrs Weasley, under normal circumstances he would already be dead. Her use of muggle support fluids bought just enough time to get him here alive. The damage was greater than thought; there has been a leak in his aorta, the main artery to the heart. The only good thing I can say is that he is still alive. The longer he holds on the better chance he has."

Molly nodded. "Thank you doctor".

And they waited.

Hermione took off her mask slowly; completely drained.

Dr Jerrold, chief of Emergency Surgery, looked at her.

"That was brilliant work, Dr. Your combination of muggle and magical saved that mans life. Either alone would not have done it. I may have had some reservations before; they are gone now. We will be implementing those changes immediately. Well done Dr Granger-Malfoy."

"Thank you for your help, Dr."

Hermione pushed through the doors of the room to the waiting room.

Molly jumped up followed by all of the rest.

"Hermione?"

"He will live. He is going to be here for a while; there was a lot of damage done. But he will recover fully."

Molly slumped and almost fainted. George and Charlie held her. Then she gathered her strength and stood tall. She moved forward and crushed Hermione in a hug.

"Only you could have saved him Hermione. I know that before god and everyone. There are no words."

"I had a lot of help. There are some fine people here."

"You did it Hermione. You."

Charlie stood next to Molly. "One doctor came out earlier and flat out said that only you could have kept him alive to get here. I have no doubt no one else could have fixed him."

Then the rest of the extended family swooped in and mobbed Hermione.

Molly looked at her as they all eased back. "Can I see him?"

"They are moving him now to a critical care room so that he can be monitored closely every minute. It will be about 15 to 20 minutes before you can see him."

Unnoticed in a corner a small man was scribbling away. Then he slinked off down the hall to listen in. Half an hour later he left.

Hermione stayed at the hospital all night; Molly with her. The critical care room did not allow visitors for long; there was staff rooms nearby. Hermione got up quietly to check on Arthur after midnight. She tried to make it in without waking Molly up but she heard.

"How is he?"

"Improving. His vital signs are stronger and there is no sign yet of infection or complications. So far so good. If we are very lucky he might only need to spend a couple of weeks here."

Lucius Malfoy checked the Daily Prophet; he had just gotten up after leaving the Hospital late. Hermione was staying all night to keep an eye on Arthur. Narcissa had gotten up with him.

"Over Acheiver triumphs again"

Arthur Weasley likes to tinker; that is well known. Yesterday that almost got him killed. A beam fell on him and almost crushed his chest, causing massive injuries. Under any other circumstance he would have died in minutes. However his guardian angel was clearly on the job. In the kitchen just down the hall his Wife Molly was talking with Dr Hermione Granger-Malfoy, just recently graduated and certified a full Doctor. Dr Granger-Malfoy had with her a emergency medical kit; but not the standard Wizard one. This one had a combination Wizard and Muggle emergency supplies. And therein lied the difference that allowed Arthur Weasley to make it to St Mungo's alive. This reporter does not have all the details, but what was there, with Dr Granger-Malfoy's skills, kept him alive long enough. But that was only the first part of the battle. Once there it was found that in addition to his chest injuries and internal bleeding his heart had been damaged. Once again under normal circumstances Arthur Weasley would have died. Once again the combination of skills that Dr Granger –Malfoy learned at St Mungo's and a muggle hospital Emergency Room made the difference. Dr Jerrold, Chief of Emergency Surgery at St Mungo's, had this to say: " I was skeptical about adding muggle medicine to what we have done for so long. No longer. Immediately this Emergency Room will implement changes suggested by Dr Granger-Malfoy. This probably will not be needed often; probably only a few times a year; but that could very well make the difference in saving those lives." Dr Granger-Malfoy has been labeled an over achiever for a long time; it looks like nothing has changed.

Narcissa was silent for a moment. "Impressive."

Lucius nodded. "Actually very well written. And this makes Hermione look very good. Once again."

"I think I can safely say we are very lucky in our family doctor."

All the Weasleys plus Harry were in the waiting room the next morning. All had read the article. Ron was very quiet. Harry noticed this and went over to him.

"Come on Ron, cheer up. Arthur will be fine."

Ron looked at him. "I know but it was so close."

Harry nodded. "But you know Hermione. She was not going to let him die."

Ron nodded. "But what if she hadn't been there."

Harry shrugged. "She was. End of story."

Ron shook his head. "Its making me think about whats really important; how quickly someone can be gone. I have been wasting time; I need to stop that and concentrate on what really matters."

Harry cocked his head. "What do you mean Ron?"

He looked at his old friend. "Time I grew up and quite screwing around."

Hermione then came out to them. "OK people, two at a time only. You can see him for five minutes each."

George and Charlie went first; then Ginny and Ron; then Harry and Percy.

When Ginny came out she pulled Hermione into a dark corner and kissed her hungrily. Hermione responded avidly. Finally they came up for air.

Ginny hugged Hermione. Then began to cry. Hermione held her and comforted her, saying nonsense words.

Ginny got a grip on herself and pulled back. "Hermione I can never thank you enough. I love you so much."

"And I love you. Now wipe your eyes. Stiffen up. You are a Weasley; stand tall."

"Aye aye sir."

As they walked towards the waiting room Ginny whispered in her ear "I am staying with you tonight at the Manor."

Hermione squeezed Ginnys hand.

That night Ginny made it a point to thank Hermione properly.

At the breakfast table the next morning Lucius looked at them.

"And why was I not invited?"

"Oink Oink" came from both Ginny and Hermione while Narcissa pealed out with laughter.

Things gradually settled down; as promised in two weeks Arthur was released back to home with Molly mothering him and Hermione stopping in twice a day to check on him.

One day Ron stopped her and asked to talk. They went back into the game room.

Ron took a deep breath. "I want to be with you Hermione. Is there a chance?"

Hermione stared at him. "Ron I have two relationships now; I have no idea how I could possible handle a third."

"yes or no can you feel that way about me again?"

"I am not sure. I still love you; but I am not sure how."

"You did not know how you loved Ginny until you found out."

"true. I am not sure. I have to think on that one."

"All I ask is a chance."

"this would make things really complicated."

"The law says you can have two consorts or marry one."

"Ron all I can promise is that I will think on it."

"That is all I ask."

That night she was with Lucius; Ginny had headed back to tour.

After all these years Lucius knew Hermione quite well; he could tell something was on her mind.

"Darling, spit it out. Something is on your mind."

Hermione sighed. "Ron wants to get back together with me."

"I thought he might be trying that."

"A little warning would have been nice."

"So how do you feel."

"I don't know. And another relationship; that would be ridiculous. Even if we did not marry or I take another Consort. I am not sure now how I will handle it when Ginny comes off tour and is here full time. There is just so much of me to go around."

"But what there is is so good."

"Lucius stop that. I am trying to think."

"Enough thinking. Enough talking. I want you woman."

"well at least this is simple to understand. OHHH GOD, LUCIUS!"

Several months had passed since the accident. Things had returned to normal. Ron was still trying to get with Hermione; she was not sure that she wanted to try but could not say no either. She had had a interesting conversation with Ginny.

" HE What!"

"Wants to get back together with me."

"Well he can't. I will share you with Lucius and no one else. He can find his own woman elsewhere. Not like he has had much trouble finding them before."

"Probably wants to watch like Lucius."

"Hermione now that is just sick. HE is MY BROTHER!"

"He's a guy first."

"True enough. Still EWWWW."

"Yep."

"You are thinking about it though."

"yes. I need another relationship like I need another hole in my head."

"So how would we do this? Draw lots for what night each of us gets you?"

"Some kind of roster I guess. Lucius still spends about half the week with Narcissa; so that is three to four days right there."

"Well guess what love I WANT those three to four NIGHTS myself. If you want to give Ron any he gets what he can get during the day."

"Stingy aren't you?"

"Damn right."

Arabella had been feeling some discomfort in her chest for a couple of days. Deciding that she should do something about it she mentioned it to Harry and he right away owled Hermione. She was there half an hour later.

"I am sure its nothing."

"Well let me decide that."

Hermione checked her mediwand for the third time and frowned.

Harry who had been holding Arabella's hand looked at her.

"What is it?"

Supposedly there is nothing but I have a feeling. We are going to St Mungo's.

An hour later after a very thorough check the chief Diagnostician and Hermione were looking at the results.

"Dr I have a bad feeling here. There is nothing in particular but.."

"I agree. I think we need to do an exploratory."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I have an idea. I will see if I can schedule her for an MRI at Oxford. That will tell us just about as much as a exploratory and it's a lot easier to do. If its what I fear…"

"I have heard of them. Sounds like a good idea in this case. If its what we both fear that will spot it."

Hermione called the Ministry and they made the arrangements. She then went out to talk to Arabella and Harry.

"Hermione its not good is it?"

"Not sure. I have managed to schedule Arabella for an MRI at Oxford in an hour. That will tell the tale."

"That is a muggle machine?"

"Allows us to look inside the body without doing surgery."

2 hours later Hermione and the MRI Specialist at Oxford were looking at the results.

"Damn."

"I am sorry doctor. Looks like a fast growth to. That makes it worse."

Hermione took them to a consult room and put a silence spell on the door.

"Arabella there is no good way to say this. You have cancer. And its spread into your chest, which means it's a fast growing one."

"That means I am going to die. While cancer is rare for Wizards, its just about always fatal."

"Not while I am around. Muggle medicine is very advanced as regards cancer. The best cancer center in the world is John Hopkins in the US. I am going to contact Shackelbolt. He will contact the government and make it a state issue. I want to get you to Johns Hopkins in two days. They will be able to tell us if there is a chance or not."

"Hermione?"

"You know me Harry. I do not quit."

Molly and the family were told that night.

"Hermione, what are her chances?"

"Better there then here. Here there is nothing. There there is maybe Chemotherapy; chemicals are used to kill the cancer. Depending on the type of cancer it just may work. And I have some ideas about being able to use magic to pinpoint the chemicals better. If it looks like it might work; I will get what is needed and treat Arabella at the manor. Lucius will have one room fixed up so that we can work there. My lab can do all the tests necessary to watch the progress."

Kingsley Shackelbolt had contacted her Majesty's Government. They made the arrangements.

Dr Juilus Wilson, Chief Oncologist of Johns Hopkins, looked at the official document that a courier had just brought him. Very high level; a patient with suspected metastasis into the chest cavity. Instructions to treat her, Her husband (who apparently was VERY well connected) and her personal doctor with the best of possible care by the US Government on behalf of the government of the United Kingdom.

This could be interesting. I wonder what makes them so important?

He watched them come in. One woman, lovely, Raven Haired and blue eyed and quite curvaceous. Her hand was being held by a middle sized man with glasses and thick of body. Walking with them was the smallest of them; Brown hair and eyes, curvy and very confident and direct. No need to ask which was the Doctor.

"Mr and Mrs Potter and Dr Granger-Malfoy, welcome to Johns Hopkins. We have the MRI from Oxford but we would like to do one in our own; its more advanced and will tell us more."

"Just what I told you Arabella. This should not take long. I am assuming you will want to do a biopsy immediately after?"

"Of course. Then we can find out exactly what we are dealing with here. How familiar are you with oncology?"

"What is oncology Hermione?"

"Oncology is the specialty that deals with cancer. It is a very precise discipline."

"Thank you Dr. That is about as well put as it gets without getting technical."

"You are welcome doctor."

Dr Wilson was curious about the british Dr. Clearly very confident and well informed.

"I am curious doctor, what medical school did you attend."

"Not one you ever heard of. St Mungo's in Salisbury. It's a very small and select medical school. There are less then 100 students in any year."

"That is small. On the other hand you get a lot of attention by the professors and that is good. I have a hunch you did well."

"Top of the class and finished a full semester ahead of the rest of my class."

He blinked- now THAT was rare. She did look very young though.

"Forgive me this question but how old are you; you look like you are about 21."

"That's OK I get that all the time. I just turned 31."

Now that is hard to believe, he thought. If so the cosmetic industry would love to know how they do it. But he could see very clearly that there was not even any incipient lines or crows feet on her face.

"What is your specialty?"

"Family practice; but I have made it a point to study oncology; specifically Chemotherapy. That is why I am here. It will almost certainly be her only chance."

He nodded. "Unless that MRI was badly done, I agree. Luckily we have made huge strides in the last 10 years with chemotherapy. It just comes down to which type she has."

Hermione nodded. "Everything depends on that."

Hours later after the MRI and the laparotomy that got a biopsy the two doctors consulted.

"It could be better and it could be worse. I would say middle of the road. Here is the recommended therapy. Will they be staying here or going back?"

"We will be going back right away. Surgery is not indicated; so chemo should start immediately; the sooner we start the attack the better."

"Which Hospital will you use?"

"We will be doing it privately. I will get the best in London and bring them down so that it can be done locally. I have a lab and practice on the family grounds that can do all the necessary tests. "

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Not using the NHS."

"Not a chance."

He smiled at that. He really liked this doctor. No nonsense and no diplomacy; just the brutal truth.

"my son and his family will be vacationing in England in two months; would you mind if I gave them your contact information just in case. That way there would be a doctor I can trust close at hand."

Hermione blushed slightly. This kind of praise was rare. When a doctor trusted his own family to another doctor, there was no higher praise.

"Of course. Here is my card with all numbers I can be reached day or night."

Hermione had gotten a cell phone that had been worked on so that magic did not effect it.

Back in England they gathered around the table in the main hall of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was very definite. "I can handle it all myself. Its actually very simple. It's the tests that are complicated. But I have that capability in my lab here. Arabella, we will start in two days. The necessary chemicals will be here then. You will be getting a dose every week for 6 weeks. Then we will access the situation. I will be using a scry spell and my mediwand to direct the chemicals to better attack the cancer. Luckily this chemo will not cause you hair to fall our and other side effects."

Arabella trusted her friend, but she was scared. "Hermione. What will I do outside of when I am being treated."

"whatever you want to within reason. No really strenuous exercise like hanging from the chandelier during sex."

"Hermione Granger Malfoy!"

"That got a smile. And that was what I wanted. Now lets get down to it."

Every week it was the same. For 2 hours the chemo went into Arabella's veins. Then Hermione had her lie down.

"Explain this again Hermione"

"I set this mirror up so that you can see. The cancer will show up as black; the chemo is green. I will be directing the chemo right at the cancer."

For almost three hours Hermione concentrated and directed. By the time the green had faded away there was noticeably less black.

By the last of six treatments there was no black to be seen so Hermione allowed it to just act naturally. She then called up the ministry to schedule another run to Johns Hopkins.

Dr Wilson was very interested in the results. It was very rare indeed for the chemo to work this fast and this well.

"Did you do anything different doctor? Any hints that can help are always welcome."

Hermione wished she could tell them. But it was not to be.

"Had her on her back for three hours after each dose. And had her always thinking positive thoughts and laughing."

"interesting. I have heard that that is being tried here and there. I think we will try some here and see what happens. There is always something to learn. By the way my family will be over next week."

"Hopefully they will not need me."

"I very much enjoy your company doctor but I whole heartedly agree."

A celebration was had by all at Malfoy Manor when they got back.

Harry pulled Hermione aside to sweep her into a huge hug.

"There are no words 'Mione. You work miracles."

"Just happened to know a few things that mattered."

"Nonsense. Just take my gratitude for what it is."

Tom Wilson worriedly looked at his eight year old son again. Only four days in England and he was having stomach pains. His father had told him to contact a doctor he trusted if he needed one. Tom decided he did. His father had told him enough about NHS to not trust them. He made the call.

Hermione had just finished a leisurely lunch when her cell phone went off. This surprised her; then she remembered Dr Wilson and his family visit. She answered it.

"Dr Granger-Malfoy."

"Dr this is Tom Wilson; my father told me to contact you if we needed a doctor in the UK. My eight year old son has had stomach pains for the last half a day."

Hermione thought furiously. "Where are you?" "Oxford; at the Randolph Motel". "I will be there in an hour."

Hermione used her map to find the motel after calling information. She then grabbed a black bag and put everything she thought she would need. The hardest part would be to examine the boy without them seeing her mediwand. She then floo'd to Oxford at the ministry office there. Quickly telling them what she might need; she then got a taxi to the Hotel. Tom Wilson was waiting in the lobby; he looked very much like his father.

"Dr Granger-Malfoy. Sorry to bother you but it is my son."

"Do not apologize- it is much better for it to be nothing and found out quickly then it to be something and not found in time."

They went up to their suite, rather luxurious. The boy was laying on the middle bed in obvious pain and whimpering. He was also sweating. Hermione first did a hands on examination; she was worried about appendicitis but there was no real tenderness there. She doubted it was food poisoning because he had not been sick. Quickly directing his mother to get a cool cloth, and his father to get some cold water to drink, she used that time to get out her mediwand and told him to close his eyes as he would feel better. She had to look twice then hide the wand. The boy had a affliction that would need surgery in the muggle hospital but could be cured without in a magical hospital.

"This is not terribly serious but it requires a hospital visit. Give him a sip of cold water and put that cloth on his forehead. I will make the arrangements."

Outside the door she used the cell phone to call the ministry. A muggle ambulance would take them to the outskirts of St Mungo's, which looked reasonably like a Hospital from the outside, if a quiet looking one.

Hermione had called ahead with specific instructions. They were taken into the back entrance and whisked into a operating room that looked like a examining room to a muggle. Several machines had been made to look like versions of X Ray machines and the like.

She looked at the parents. "This should not take long. The waiting area is right there. " She walked back into the room and used a simple spell to put the boy to sleep. She then removed the disease from his pancreas by her mediwand. She had had the research team at the hospital looking for a disease that was similar to what the boy had that could be treated without surgery. She was in luck as one was found that would suit admirably.

She walked into the waiting room. "He will be fine. He will wake up in about an hour and he should be able to leave soon after. It was pancretis and we used a diffusion to drain it out. Luckily there will be no permanent problems and its very unlikely to ever come back. He just had some bad luck."

"Thank you so much doctor. This is such a quiet hospital; never seen the like. Yet you work fast and sure. I bet dad would like to visit.

God I hope not. "We are pretty quiet here. That is the way I like it. Here is a prescription of anti biotics to make sure its all gone. He will need to take 2 per day for 10 days. There is no reason why you should not be able to go on with the rest of your vacation."

When they got back to the US Dr Wilson was told about the incident.

"She diagnosed him in your Hotel room? Treated it in an hour? That is about as good as it gets. I thought she was pretty sharp; that was under estimating her badly. That is world class son. We would be hard pressed to match that here."

"She sure knows her business dad. They really respect her there at that hospital; it was very quiet but when she said jump they all just asked how high."

"Top doctor like that they damn well should. I would love to have her here; sounds like she is top of the line as regards diagnosticians and we never have enough good ones here."

"Kind of think she likes it there; sounds like she is getting into research."

"Hmm. Shame at that. With her touch she belongs at hands on."

"Guess she will be the one name you give to anyone you like going to England, eh dad?"

"Certainly. But I don't like that many people so not many will get that card."

Back at home Hermione quietly decided that she would if at all possible avoid any more muggle medical cases.

Arabella had come by for her monthly blood test that Hermione had her do so that she could make sure the cancer stayed away.

"Still great Arabella. I think we can make it every two months now. In six months we can go to three, and so on. I want to test you for two years just to be cautious."

"Thank you so much Hermione. There was one thing I wanted to say, and I would have said if before if it had looked like I was not going to make it. If something ever happens to me, you take care of Harry."

"Arabella, you know I would anyway."

"Not that Hermione. As a woman."

Hermione stared at her friend. Had she just…

"Yes that is what I meant. You can make him just as happy as you do Ginny and Lucius. He loves you in every other way already and that would be a short step for him. And that way I know both he and the children would be in great hands."

"I truly am without words. Well now I KNOW I have to make sure you live a long life. Ron is still trying to get together with me and I think I may be weakening. I am not like a jar of jelly; I spread thin a lot faster."

"You would love him and the children and they would love you. Promise me Hermione."

"I promise. Now you healthy crazy woman, get back to your family."

Hermione Granger-Malfoy decided that life was just a little too much at the moment and decided to locate her consort for some horizontal action. The kind that would empty her mind real fast.

"


End file.
